


one step

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comfort, Episode: s03e14 On My Way, Failed Suicide Attempt, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Referenced Suicide Attempt, Sad with a Happy Ending, episode rewrite, episode rewrite: s03e14 on my way, hints of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: set in 3.14, when mr schuester is talking to the glee kids about suicide. it turns out that blaine has his own story to add, even if he doesn't actually speak it bar the flashbacks of when he first met kurt.





	one step

**Author's Note:**

> this is a reupload ! i've been going through my old fics and editing & reposting them so you'll probably see a spam of fics from me in the next few days :')
> 
> this one-shot contains possible triggering content ( slight ptsd; talking about suicide attempts ) and i advise you to exercise precaution whilst reading.

"Promise me that no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless and alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."

Mercedes stated when Will finished, "Mr Schue, look I know we're a little dramatic sometimes but I don't think anyone would consider taking their own life."

Their teacher spoke again, "I did."

Kurt was reminded of the pamphlet. The one he had tried to hide behind his back when Ms Pillsbury approached him.

When he looked at his boyfriend he was reminded of something more. Something that had happened on a normal day, with normal people going about their normal lives. Blaine looked uneasy and Kurt knew exactly why.

 

 

_One step. One step would be all it would take to escape all of life's disappointments and worries and people and..._

_The bridge wasn't very high up but it was enough. Stood atop the rail was Blaine, arms spread wide to feel the air around him._

_He was going to do it, he was going to take the step when he heard the soft voice behind him._

_"You shouldn't do that."_

_Blaine turned around slightly to see who had spoken: a male around his age with the most beautiful eyes. "You can't stop me."_

_"You're right, I can't. But I wish to." His voice was still soft and light and not demanding at all._

_"Why? Nobody cares about me."_

_"That suggests that you are innocent. An innocent soul does not deserve this fate. And I care."_

_"You don't know me."_

_"I want to get to know you. But how can I when you're about to- you know?"_

_"No, you don't. Everyone in my life has pushed me away as soon as they heard about me."_

_"Then stay here and rant to me. I'm a good listener."_

_"No."_

_"Yes, I am."_

_"Hilarious."_

_"Come here and listen to more of my hilariousness."_

_"I-I-I, I don't - I d-don't know..."_

_"You're scared. It won't be worth it. It does actually get better."_

_"S-sure."_

_"It did for me. Listen to my story?"_

_The shorter teenager's knees looked like they were about to buckle so the newcomer ran to him and gently placed a hand on his back. Slowly he helped Blaine step down and sit against the rail. As soon as he did, he started crying._

_"I'm, I'm s-such a f-f-failure."_

_"And I'm Kurt."_

_"B-Blaine."_

_They stayed there for a bit, two strangers cuddling up to each other._

 

 

"I did. Junior Year. That was a tough year. I, uh, I cheated on my math midterm. Peeked at the answers of the guy next to me and the teacher saw me do it."

"Just 'cause you got caught cheating? I get caught cheating all the time," Puck said.

Their teacher spoke again, "They called my dad at his office. And he was coming to pick me up," he sighed, "How was I supposed to look him in the eye? And I just kept picturing my dad so disappointed in me."

 

 

_"Thank you."_

_"No, thank you."_

_At Blaine's confused face he elaborated, "Thank you for not taking your life."_

_"I already told you: nobody-"_

_"-Cares, I know, I know. But how can you find somebody who cares when you don't stay around long enough to find them." It wasn't a question._

_"But when you leave there'll be no one for me."_

_"Do you live close by?"_

_"Westerville."_

_"Ah. Well, I live in Lima. I'd love for you to come to my school but it may as well be worse there."_

_Blaine shrugged, "I go to a private school and I hate it there. Maybe I need to go back to public school."_

_His interest was piqued, "Why did you leave public school?"_

_"I got beat up at a Sadie Hawkins dance just because I went with a guy."_

_"Okay so maybe McKinley wouldn't be good for you. I get enough hate already."_

_The darker haired teen raised his bushy eyebrows so Kurt continued, "Let's say if my school had a Sadie Hawkins dance I wouldn't find a guy to go with."_

 

 

"So. I walked up to the roof. I went right to the edge. One step and all the pain and humiliation would be over."

Kurt wanted to ask if it was true but before he could, he saw Blaine starting to tremble. Instead, he said, "Mr Schue? Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to take Blaine to the bathroom for a moment."

"Wanky."

His glare said that he very much wasn't in the mood. Blaine slowly got up and went over to where Kurt was stood, leaning into him.

Once in the bathroom, Blaine immediately went over to the sink and splashed some water on his face.

"Do you want to talk?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know if talking would really help. I mean we did enough of it when- well, you know."

 

 

_"Can I tell you something?"_

_"Of course," Blaine replied._

_"Sophomore year. The guidance counsellor at my school has all these pamphlets for basically every situation. One of them was something like_ The Pros And Cons Of Ending It All.  _I picked it up and there were all these thoughts rushing through my head, already making up the pros and forgetting all about the cons. Then when Ms Pillsbury walked up to me I tried to hide it behind my back. When I left she saw I had moved it and contacted my dad. Skip to some time ahead and I had joined Glee club because my dad told me to join a club or he'd take away my sewing machine. Ever since I've been happier, less depressed. There are people there who make my life easier, people I can rely on. I believe in good people."_

_"There's a Glee club at Dalton but I don't think I'd be good enough."_

_"Then try. If at first, you don't succeed-"_

_"-Try, try again. Thank you," the teenager with the gelled hair smiled for the first time in a while._

 

Kurt went to stand right in front of Blaine and kissed him on the forehead, "Then we don't have to talk."

The younger teenager melted into his boyfriend, sighing in contentment, "How was I so lucky to get you into my life?"

"If I recall correctly you didn't want to talk about that."

Blaine laughed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt kissed Blaine on the nose. "Do you want to go home or back to the others?"

He grinned, "As long as I get to be next to you I don't care."


End file.
